


Jealousy and Pretty boys

by mohliz



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dark!Tony, Fluff, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohliz/pseuds/mohliz
Summary: Peter gets asked out on a date.Tony doesn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looked up from where he was tinkering with one of Steve’s new shields, one that was more compact and useful for undercover recon missions. 

Peter had just walked into the lab looking like he had just won the lottery.

The boy looked so pretty.

So very pretty.  

“What has you looking so chipper,  _kid_?”, Tony asked. Emphasizing the  _kid_  in order to remind himself that the boy was still months away from eighteen. Which really didn’t make much of a difference since he was already legal in the state on New York.

He had felt dirty looking up that little piece of information.

Peter cringed at the name but got over it quickly and went back to his sunny disposition. “I got asked out on a date!”, he said enthusiastically.

Tony felt like the world had stopped turning. He dropped the tools that had been in his hands and turned around to look at the boy. The expression on his face must have not been very flattering because Peter looked a little uncomfortable. He did his best to school his features into something a bit more friendly, but doesn’t think he’s doing a very good job of it.

“Oh, and who is this lucky person?”, Tony bit out.

“His name is Harry Osborn”, Peter replied nervously

“Osborn. As in, Oscorps heir?”, he asked slowly.

He knew the answer, but Tony wanted to hear Peter confirm it.

“Um, yeah, that’s the one”, he said sheepishly.

“No.”

Peter looked at him surprised and a little defiantly. “What do you mean  _no_ , Mr. Stark?”, he asked.

“As in, no you’re not going on a date with that boy and that’s final”, Tony replied as he went back to what he was previously doing and turning his back on the boy.

“You’re not my dad. Mr. Stark!”, Peter yelled defiantly.

As soon as those words fell from the boy’s lips Tony threw down the tools that he had been holding once again and in seconds he was in front of Peter, grabbing him around the waist and pushing him up against the table.

“No means no, Parker and that’s final”, he whispered in Peter’s ear, so close that he could almost taste the boy. Peter shivered in his embrace and he could already feel the warmth that was radiating from the boy’s face.

“Why do you do this  _every time_ , Mr. Stark?”, the boy whimpered. “You never let me go on any dates and I don’t understand why”, he finished sadly.

And Peter was right. Ever since he had met the boy Tony had done everything in his power to keep him away from anyone that could have any interest apart from friendship towards him. It was a dick move given that the boy should be able to experience romantic relationships with people his own age, but how could he ever let anyone else have this  _amazing_ ,  _beautiful_  and  _angelic_ boy.

Tony debated with himself for a total of five seconds and then he was bending down and kissing the boy hard on the mouth.

He tasted new.

He tasted sweet.

He tasted like his.

Peter made a surprised sound and tried to push him away, but they both knew he wanted this just as much as Tony.

“Baby, you’re mine and I will kill anyone that would ever want to come near you”, Tony whispered against his lips and went back to devouring the boy’ lips.

Tony picked up Peter by the waist and maneuvered him to sit on top of the table, opening his legs so he could place himself between them. Peter’s face had a beautiful bright blush across it and he was looking anywhere but Tony’s eyes.

“Baby boy, look me in the eyes please.”, Tony said as he placed a hand under his chin and tried to meet his eyes, but Peter remained stubborn.

Tony didn’t like that at all.

He reached up with his other hand and Tony tugged at the boy’s soft hair. He didn’t relent until the boy yelped in surprise and looked up at him finally.

“Why did you do that for?!”, he spluttered.

“Because you refused to do what I asked of you, sweetheart.”, Tony stated a little angrily. Peter looked at him as if he had said something stupid and it lit a fire in the back of his brain.

Tony was going to have to teach him some manners.

“Peter, do you understand why I can’t let you go out with him now?”, Tony asked with a little bit of an edge in his voice. He needed to calm down as soon as possible, but this boy made him feel things that he hadn’t felt in years. He waited for an answer, but when none came, he tugged at the boy’s hair again, a little harsher than the previous time. The boy yelped again, but he took the hint.

“Yes, Mr. Stark”, the boy said.

God.

This boy was going to be his undoing.

“Good, baby. Now I’m going to tell you how this is going to work.”, Tony said as he started to place kisses around the boy’s throat. He waited to see if the boy was going to push him away or deny him in any way.

He didn’t.

“You’re going to cancel your date with that useless boy and then we’re going to go up to my room and I’m going to show you everything you’ve been missing out on because of me”, Tony explained. Peter shivered when he placed a kiss just under his ear. “Daddy’s gonna show you all of the different places that can make you feel good.”. Peter moaned and wound his arms around Tony’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Tony smirked and pulled away in order to get some space between them. Peter whined and tried to pull him back in, but Tony smacked him lightly on his ass to bring him back down from his high. Peter looked up at him in surprise and if his face had been red before, it was even more so now.

Huh.

That was going to be fun to explore.

He set the boy back down on his feet and pushed him towards the door. “Go upstairs to my room and wait for me on the bed. Take your clothes of, except your underwear, I want to take those off myself”, Tony purred in his ear and watched as the boy made his way out of his room.

When the boy was gone Tony palmed his already rock-hard cock. God, he felt like a fucking teenager.

“Friday?”, he said.

“Yes, boss.”, she answered.  

“Please upload the footage from the past ten minutes into my personal encrypted server and make sure you delete it completely from the other files”, he instructed. His feelings of guilt were long gone, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to take precautions.

“Yes, sir”, was her answer, but Tony could hear her judgment at his command. He let it go because he was currently riding a high but made sure to remind himself to look at her algorithm later.

Tony looked around his lab once more before turning around and walking out, all the while thinking about the things that he was about to teach his beautiful baby boy.

-

_**Peter's P.O.V** _

 

Peter made his way up to Tony’s bedroom a little breathlessly.

He couldn’t believe that had worked!

He stood in front of Mr. Stark’s bedroom door and pushed it open slowly. Standing in front of the huge California King sized bed, Peter fished out his phone from his back pocket and texted Harry.

**Peter:**

_IT WORKED!_

**Harry:**

_I told you, dumbass. Now you owe me free coffee for the rest of the month!_

Peter rolled his eyes. The boy was rich!

**Peter:**

_You do know you’re rich, right?_

**Harry:**

_Shut up, doofus. You have a rich sugar daddy now so its the least you could do_

Peter blushed at that. Of course, he wasn’t with Mr. Stark for the money, but hearing someone call him his ‘sugar daddy’ did things to Peter that he would have to explore later on.

Hopefully soon.

Or tonight.

He shook off the nervousness that he felt and did what Mr. Stark instructed him to do. Taking off his clothes, he folded them and set them on one of the chairs next to the window. He sat on the bed and placed himself in the middle of it.

 _‘I wonder what he’ll think of my red and gold panties’_ , is the last thought he had before the door opened up.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony almost came in his pants when he was greeted by the site of Peter laying on his bed wearing red and gold laced panties. The boy looked ethereal as he laid there waiting, just like Tony had ordered him to do.

This was going to be a fun night.

Tony moved towards the bed and placed himself so that he was hovering above Peter, brushing away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“Baby, where did these come from?”, Tony hoarsely whispered in his ear.

The answering blush that bloomed on the boy’s face did wonders for his cock.

“Do you like it, Daddy?”, Peter asked coyly as he batted his eyelashes and bit his bottom lip.

Scratch that. His cock felt like it was a hairs breath away from coming just from hearing  ** _that_**.

“I love it, baby, but you didn’t answer my question.”, Tony said with a hint of an edge in his voice while applying pressure on one of Peter’s thighs.

Obedience is going to be first on their agenda tonight.

He hears the boy’s breath hitch and waits for him to answer.

“I went shopping with my friend MJ yesterday”, he pouts.

God.

The boy had no idea how much trouble those words had just gotten him into.

“So, what you’re saying is that you bought these pretty little panties for that  _boy_ that you were about to go on a date with?”, Tony snarled and pulled away from him, leaving the boy reeling from the sudden change in atmosphere.The boy pushed himself up from the bed to go after him, but Tony pushed him down.

He was going to teach his boy a lesson.

“No, no daddy, never!”, the boy cried as he tried to push against Tony’s hold.

He couldn’t help but smirk at the boy’s reaction. They both knew he could break it, but Tony was sure that Peter would rather hurt himself than ever lay a hand on him.

“Then why are you wearing them,  _Peter_?”, Tony sneered.

Peter recoiled and whimpered at Tony’s use of his name.It even sounded wrong to Tony too, if he was being honest with himself.

Peter was his Baby boy.

His darling.

His sweetheart.

His angel.

He wasn’t Peter Parker anymore.

He was Tony’s everything.

And Tony was going to make sure he understood that tonight.

“They’re for you and only you, Daddy! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to trick you by pretending to go out with Harry, I just wanted you to pay attention to me!”, the boy sobbed as he laid himself down on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

That sobered Tony up quickly.

“Sweetheart, you’ve always had my attention.”, he said as he took his hands from Peter’s chest and laid down next to him in order to pull him into his arms.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”, Peter sniffled as he pressed his face against Tony’s chest.

“It’s ok, angel”, he replied while running his hand over the boy’s scalp.

The boy’s hair felt like silk.

“But you know I’m going to have to punish you, right?”, Tony asked huskily and tugged at his hair a bit.

The boy tensed for a second and Tony thought that maybe he had gone too far, but when he looked down, he saw that the front of Peter’s panties were soaked and he fell in love with the boy all over again.

Peter had come.

Peter had come from only his words and a couple of tugs on his hair.

His boy was a revelation.

Tony groaned and grabbed the boy by the hair harshly so that he could crash his lips against him.

They both groaned at the pain of their teeth clashing, but it turned into moans when Tony started grinding their hips together. Tony pulled away a bit in order to be able to touch Peter’s cock through his underwear and rubbed his thumb over the lace covered head. He felt Peter shiver from over sensitivity, but the boy was already half hard again.Tony pushed himself up on his knees and manhandled him into a more comfortable position so that he was looking up at him.

“Baby, I’m going to take your cute little panties off now”, he said as he placed his hands on his hips and started to pull them down.

The answering moan was music to Tony’s ears.

Throwing the underwear to the side of his bed, Tony palmed his own cock as he looked down at the beauty that was his baby boy. Tony groaned when Peter opened his legs so that he could get a better view of him.

God.

The boy might not need that much training after all.

Unbuckling his belt, Tony tugged it out of the loops in his pants with one swift motion and saw the boy bite his lip again.Taking his shirt off and pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to take his cock out an stroke it, Tony looked at his boy with hooded eyes and smirked when Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of his cock.

“Like what you see, baby?”, Tony laughed as be bent down to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Yes, daddy”, Peter said as he blushed and licked his lips after they broke apart.

Tony chuckled and dug into his pocket for the small tube of lube that he had taken from his lab. Opening it up he squeezed a liberal amount on his hand and set it down on the bed. He made sure to his hand was covered in it and moved to play with the boy’s hole so that he could be a bit more comfortable with what’s to come.He brushed his middle finger over Peter’s hole and placed a few kisses on the boy’s shoulder to calm him down. Peter had tensed a bit, but he was slowly starting to open himself up to Tony.Tony pushed his finger in and they both moaned. Peter lifted his hips up off the bed and pushed down so that Tony’s finger would go in deeper.

The boy continued to surprise him.

“Come on, daddy. I can take more, I fuck myself on my fingers every night thinking of you”, the boy whined loudly.

Tony almost came right there and then.

“Yeah, baby? Is that what you do when you get home? You get yourself really wet and fuck yourself thinking about your daddy? Fucking that tight little ass that only I can touch like this?”, Tony asked breathlessly as he inserted a second finger.

“Yes, daddy, you’re the only one I ever think about. The only one that’s ever seen me like this!”, the boy cried.

And now there were tears running down the boy’s face.

Tony had never seen anything more beautiful.

Tony inserted a third finger and moved up to kiss him, licking into his mouth with the finesse of someone with years of experience. Peter tried to imitate his movements, but the kid was still to inexperienced.

Not that Tony minded of course.

Slipping his fingers out of the boy, Tony moved to take his pants and underwear completely. He poured lube into his hands and stroked his cock in order to get it as slick as possible so that he wouldn’t hurt his boy.Positioning himself in front of his loosened hole, he heard Peter’s breath hitch and looked down at him.

“It’s alright, darling. Daddy won’t hurt you.”, Tony reassured as he started to push in a little bit at a time. He felt Peter tense a bit, but one slow and dirty kiss and the boy was a puddle in his hands.

Setting a slow pace, Tony grabbed the boy by the waist and rolled his hips so that he was thrusting in as deep as possible, looking for that spot that would make him scream.

And scream he did.

“God, daddy!”

“Please don’t stop!”

“I’ll always be good for you I swear!”

Tony smirked at he boy’s words and set an unforgiving pace, hitting the boy’s sweet spot repeatedly, until he could only whimper as he came loudly on his stomach.

Tony was far from done though.

Flipping the boy over so he was laying on all fours, Tony grabbed the boy’s hips and thrusted into him relentlessly and moaned as the boy came a second time from just a little manhandling. Tony pushed into him a few more times before spilling deeply inside the boy.He let go of the his hips and fell on top of him, covering both of them in sweat and come when he pulled out of him. Tony flipped Peter over and maneuvered him so that they were both facing each other.

“How are you feeling, angel?”, he asked softly placing a hand on the boy’s cheek.

“Really good, daddy.”, the boy yawned.

Tony smiled and placed a quick kiss on the boy’s lips pulling them both up from the bed. He got off and picked Peter up, holding him in his arms. The boy looked a little shocked at that.

“Come on, angel. Let’s go take a nice long bath and you can tell daddy all about you and Harry’s little plan while you ride me”, Tony said as he carried him into the bathroom.

He smirked when the only answer that he got from Peter was a soft moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of your kind comments! 
> 
> I hope that I did well on this smut scene!!
> 
> You guys have made me so happy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first time posting on this site, but I do have some other stories on my tumblr that I'm going to upload soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading my humble little story!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and follow me on tumblr if you want!!
> 
> http://rumbleballtony.tumblr.com/


End file.
